Now you see me
by latechthompson
Summary: The sequel to You don't see me. What happens when Pan returns with a surprise that no one really likes. And this 'surprise' is stopping Trunks from being with Pan. How will he win her heart, will he'll do the only thing he knows how to do, seduce her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT.

**WARNING WARNING: If you haven't read You don't see me then do not read this story, this is the sequel. And there will be a lemon and some very steaming limes in the futures chapters, if you do not like stories like this then please I beg you do not read. **

Now you see me

Chapter 1: What was not expected.

Man had it really been only four years, it seemed like an eternity since the last time he saw her, the last time he touched her, since the last time he held her. Who you may ask? The woman he was on his way to see. Yes her plane would land in just a few minutes, he had decided to fly, and he needed to clear his head. He was about to ask her something that would change both there lives. Yes he was going to ask her to marry him. You maybe thinking why didn't he ask her four years ago will he was blind, he never saw her for what she was. He had tried to blind him self from the fact that he was hopelessly in love with her. He had made up so many excuses why he felt the way he did, and the main one was he just need to get laid. He had finely gotten over the feelings he had for Pan, yes her name is Pan, at his mask arid party. The woman that had walked through the doors had captured him with her beauty, indescribable beauty that one only hears of in stories. Yes one could have said he had fallen in love at first sight and that person would be right. But it was more then her beauty that had captivated him more then her manner that had seduced him, no it was also the fact that she seemed to have known him so will and yet not at all. And when he kissed her, oh god her sweet lush's lips that had made him beg for more. But just as soon as the pleasure came it was taken away, as she ran from the ball, ran from the kiss, and ran from him. He had searched for her and when he found her they began to chat, but not face to face no no no, on the computer. He had asked her so many times who she was where she lived and if she loved another. Just when he thought she was all he every wanted, she was the only one that could keep his mind off of Pan, but when she turned out to be Pan, the blow, he did not take well. But then again who would? He had been so mad that day he had said so many things he had not meant, he had wanted so bad to just be with her but knew he couldn't. His pride would not let he do what his heart begged. Damn his pride he cursed it still. If he had just told her, if he had just let her know he loved her, he had to tell her that there love was so deep that it made true love seem like bitter torture. And he knew what torture was everyday knowing she was only a plane ride away not being able to have her. He had wanted to rip his own heart out every night just to stop the pain from not being with her. Yes I know what your thinking why didn't he just go, well it had something to do with a whole lot of ass kicking's, and a little promise.

_Flashback_

_Trunks looked up at his sealing it had been two weeks since he had last seen Pan. It had been hard to be with out her, not hearing her calling him from down steers telling him to hurry up. Man he missed her, he had come to terms with his love for her and that he didn't want to be with no one else other then her. It had not been hard to tell every girl he knew that he was in love. Although it was a lot of girls he still mange to do it, although he was a bit surprised that he could. Now he had to get to his daily rotten_

_Trunks got out of bed and walked to his closet and grabbed a training gi. He hurried and put it on, he was running a bit late. Trunks jumped out his window and took off flying towards Gohan's ki. _

_Trunks touched down in front of the house he walked up to the door and ring it three times before Vidal answered it. She never even looked at who was at the door she just opened it and went back into the kitchen._

"_Hey Vidal, um is Gohan ready?" Trunks asked with his hands to his side looking around the house in search of Gohan._

_Vidal sighed, Trunks had been coming here everyday for the same reason she wish he would just stop this. Vidal looked at the man who claimed undying love for her daughter. She remembered when he first started asking Gohan for Pan's hand in marriage we had both been surprised, Gohan how ever had been blinded by rage he almost killed Trunks, but stopped when he realized he wasn't fighting back. Gohan told him to leave, and Trunks did, but came back the next day and told Gohan that he would come everyday asking him for Pan's hand in marriage and Gohan said then everyday he would kick his ass. So here they where they where going into there third week strait of Trunks coming in asking getting his but kicked and leavening, every morning at the same time, it just happen to be the same time Pan had got on the plane. _

_Vidal turned around to see Gohan coming down the stairs, and looking at Trunks with aeration. He must have thought Trunks would have stopped this, weeks ago. But there he was ready for his but to get kicked. Gohan stopped in front of Trunks._

"_WHY? Why do you keep coming here!?" Gohan asked, it seemed the man was losing his sanity._

_Trunks looked at Gohan, he had told him the answer so many times, he guessed it would not hurt to tell him again._

"_Because I love her, with ever fibber in my being……I don't know how to explain it. I know it's insane that I keep on coming here asking you to marry her knowing your answer will be no. But what you are not getting is that I'd rather take a thousand of your beatings. Then live knowing I could never have her. And plus everyday I think that made one day you'd beat me so hard that the pain I feel from losing her will be nothing in comparison, but even when I'm a inch away from death, The pain from not having her hurts thousand times more. So Gohan please I beg, give me the chance to make the woman I love mines?" _

_Gohan looked at the man that stud in front of him, a man that loved his daughter more then life its self, all the reasons he had for saying no seemed meaningless, compared to how much Trunks loved her. Of course there would never be a man worthy of his daughter, but Gohan knew Trunks was as close to worthy as he could get in this universe._

_Gohan put a hand on Trunks' shoulder and smiled at him, warmly and looked down he knew he had not really lost the battle but won a son. He smiled at the thought of having Trunks as a son, he really did admirer his determination, he knew he would have done the same thing if some one tried to keep Vidal away from him. But he would have conditions that he knew Trunks would have a hard time fallowing. But he would do it none the less._

"_Trunks, I will allow you to marry my daughter if to promise two things." Trunks begin to jump in the air and run around the house screaming she's mine, she's mine. Trunks stopped in front of Gohan telling him how he thought he could never get her, he jumped up one more time and yelled Whoa be for standing still and striating up and saying continue._

"_As I was saying, first you can't make your feelings known until she returns from school." He waited to see his reaction and as expected his smile was replaced by a frown. _

"_And?" Trunks said half heartedly._

"_And if you ever hurt her I will kill you, than wish you back to life just to kill you again." Trunks smiled and looked at his soon to be father in law._

"_Ok. But if I ever hurt Pan you have to be fast. Because I think I would kill myself just to stop the pain of knowing I took a chance in losing her." Trunks smiled and turned to a shocked Vidal._

"_Did you make something to eat?"_

_End of flash back. _

He had been shocked him self that Gohan had approved and it had only taken 21 times of getting beat up to convince him. Trunks laughed on the inside he and Gohan had become very close, he was like a second father to him. Yes he had stayed true to his word and had not gone to see Pan, but here he was after four long years, of no sex and not seeing Pan, he would have her and there would be nothing in his way. That is one of the reasons why he wanted Gohan's approval, so that he would not be in there way. Now all he needed to do was ask Pan, and he knew she would say yes, it was not that he was confident no, it was like he could feel Pans heart calling out to him.

Trunks looked down and saw the air port where Pan was to land and stopped across the street, next to a flower store. He went in and grabbed a single white rose and came out of the door. He placed a hand on his leg feeling the ring box. He lifted his head as he saw Pan walk out the airport, her hair had grown longer and still she had the ability to take his breath away, she was still a goddess. Trunks was a bit shocked at her beauty his hands began to tremble as his member begun to press against his pants making his want for her clear, thank goodness he was wearing jeans.

Trunks raised his hand about to wave so Pan would know he was there, but stopped as he noticed the man that had been fallowing her. He looked at him with venom, but told him self the guy was just a friend, but that hope was shattered as the man pressed his lips to Pan's what was even worse was that she didn't push him away. Trunks could feel his heart shatter into a million peaces. He had thought that losing her back then hurt, but seeing her in the arms of another man, made him wish he could go back in time to that just to feel better. Trunks felt his pain ripping him apart, the sight made him regret ever being born. Trunks let the rose slip from his hand as he lowered his head. This had not been expected.

88888888888

Pan walked out of the airport with a smile on her face, she was finally back home after all these years. Pan turned around before she knew it the man she loved had pulled her into a passionate kiss. She was a little taken back by this but soon relaxed against him, when they pulled apart Pan smiled.

She turned her head to see a man with lavender hair, she couldn't see his face.

"Trunks?" Pan asked a little to herself, Pan walked over to the street.

"Trunks?!" Pan yelled, she saw him shut his head up, pan ran into the street. She stopped as a bus passed when it was gone so was Trunks. Pan walked over to the other side walk and saw a single white rose, it was the only flower she liked. She smiled, there was only one person who had ever got her one, and he, her hurt would always belong to. Pan crossed the street. She must have been seeing things, Trunks hated her he wouldn't have been here.

88888888888

Trunks looked down at Pan as he flouted in the air, she was so beautiful, but he had waited to long and now she had a boyfriend. He sighed as he pulled out the ring box and opened it. A beautiful butterfly flu out reviling a beautiful diamonded ring, Pan had told him once that she loved butterflies, and made him swore never to tell any one. He had wanted it to be such a beautiful day he guessed he didn't need the butterfly any more. Trunks blasted home, where he would have to see the woman he loved in the arms of another man.

A/N: That was so sad, yes this is the first chapter to my first sequel ever. I hope you like it review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT.

Now you see me

Chapter2: surprise

Trunks landed down in front of Capsule Corp, he could since the many ki's in the room. He knew they would ask where Pan was, did he have the heart to tell them that she was in the arms of another man. No, he knew he didn't, he would just make up something.

Trunks opened the door and saw all the disappointed faces; they must have felt his ki with no one else. Trunks walked in the room he couldn't even fake a smile. The images of Pan with another man kept on popping up in his head.

"Where is Pan?" Gohan asked, confused why Trunks held the look of a broken man.

Trunks kept his face down as he walked to a wall in the fare corner and leaned up against, looking just like his father. Gohan slowly saw a mask slip onto Trunks' face, making his emotions imposable to read. Gohan was about to ask where Pan was, but stopped when he felt her ki.

Everyone turned to the door, they must have felt it too. Trunks closed his eyes, he felt as if he wanted to run away but knew he couldn't she would probably think he was still mad at her.

The door opened and in walked Pan with some guy carrying her bags. Pan smiled at everyone in the room, as all of them took turns and giving Pan hugs and telling her how much they missed her, they had completely ignored the man that stud in the doorway.

Gohan walked up to the man that had carried his daughters bags in and gave his ninety dollars.

"This should cover the cab fear, keep the change." Gohan said giving the man a pat on the back and walking back over to his daughter.

The man stud there stunned that he thought he was a cab driver. He looked at Pan as if asking her for help. Pan smiled and walked over to him.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Jonathan, my boyfriend." Pan said a little shakily. Jonathan looked at Pan as if he where hurt by something she said.

Jonathan whispered in her ear, "Honey way did you tell then I was just your boy friend, tell them." He said motioning towards the crowed of shocked people.

Gohan turned to Trunks who was in the corner red as the day he was born, burning with rage. So that was way he came back empty handed.

Pan whispered back to Jonathan, "Not now." Pan said a little nervous. Jonathan waved her off she must have been shy.

Jonathan cleared his throat, and everyone turned there attention to him.

"Panny, here has miss laid you." He said, Trunks flinched when he heard the man use his nick name for Pan. Everyone in the room could feel Trunks' ki slowly rising. Pan hadn't notice, she was to busy trying to stop Jonathan from saying what she wished he wouldn't. She knew her family most of all she knew her father and what he was about to say would seem like a direct challenge to her father. A challenge her human boyfriend would lose, he didn't even know about Sayain-jins.

"Sweet, I'm telling you we should save it until later." Jonathan looked at her he just thought that she was being a little over dramatic about this, or maybe just insecure about the way they would feel, if they truly loved her they would be happy.

"My love," Trunks heard the words ring in his ears, he heard them with his sayain ears, over and over again, now he loved her Trunks didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Everyone who heard what the man called Pan looked at Trunks and saw the rage blazing from his eyes, they knew he was on the verge of exploding. Everyone knew how much Trunks loved Pan he hadn't really made it quit, when he yelled he was going off to purpose to Pan. Even though he came back empty handed. Now Trunks was rising his ki faster then before, everyone once again turned there attention towards the couple that where having a 'lovers' tiff.

"don't worry I am sure they will be happy for us. Now stop talking so I can tell them." He said to Pan, but she once again interrupted him. She really saw no reason to whisper since everyone in the room could hear there conversation, but since he didn't know that she'd fallow along. Pan couldn't shack the feeling of rage in the room, it was like someone was blaring with rage, but she couldn't make out what or who it was. She just ignored it she was to busy trying to stop the man getting on her last nerves.

"I'm telling you no." Jonathan just waved her off.

"Everyone, Pan isn't just my girlfriend she is my fiancée." The words came like seven tons slamming down on Trunks' heart. No, that couldn't be true; Pan was his and his alone. She couldn't be engaged with another man, when he was going to purpose to her. Dende wasn't so cruel, what did he have against Trunks. He knew he waited too long he should have just went to America and told her how he felt. Now here he stud watching her and her fiancé.

Gohan felt the ground begin to shack, and Trunks' ki sky rocket. He looked at his father and Vegeta as if asking what to do, but before he got an answer he turned around just in time to see Trunks blasting off in the direction of Pan and Jonathan.

Gohan didn't have time to think, he rammed Trunks through wall after wall after wall until they came slamming down on the ground out side. Gohan turned Trunks over and saw the rage in his eyes, for a second Gohan felt a shiver go down his spin, the boy looked possessed. Gohan then noticed he was in Super Sayain- jin two. Gohan powered up as he felt Trunks through him off of him.

Trunks stud up, he saw nothing but Pan in some mans arms, heard nothing but the Mans words ringing in his ears. That man was going to die for ever thinking he would spend eternity with _his_ mate. Trunks walked through the holes in the walls he was about to reach the party but was knocked down again. He looked up and saw three Sayain-jins standing in front of him.

Vegeta looked down at Trunks, the boy was in love, but he would have to learn to control that anger.

"Boy, control your self." Vegeta said but Trunks didn't hear a word. He swooped his legs under the three Sayain-jins, catching them off guard, he then walked back over to the house and back into the party with his ki flaring, he turned his head and saw………..

A/N: DAMN I'M EVEIL!!!!!!! I wounder what he saw do you think he was knocked out again or maybe he saw pan kissing Jonathan, are new character. Hmmmmmm what should I do let me know. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT.

Now you see me

Chapter3: The interuption

Pan turned her head around in time to see her father smashing some one through the wall. She turned to Jonathan in time to see him about to turn around, she quickly brought her hand up and chopped it down on his neck to make him unconscious, he then fell limp in her arms. Bra and Bulma rushed to Pan's side to see what had happened, they where to busy watching Trunks fly through walls.

"What happened Pan?" Bulma was the first to ask. Pan looked at her thinking it was plan to see what happened but then noticed the questioning look in all their eyes and realized none of them had saw her actions and none of them new that Jonathan didn't know about Sayains.

"He doesn't know about Sayains so I knocked him out before he saw the unexplainable hole in the wall." Pan said in a rushed voice as she picked him up and lied him on the couch.

Bra looked over at the hole that Trunks had just been slammed through and saw him standing in the door way of the hole at super sayain 2, she shook her head and then looked at Pan so that he could get that he would only be hurting her with this.

Trunks turned his head and saw Pan sitting on the couch looking meaningfully at the man that lay there. Trunks couldn't hurt her any more then he had already done, he quickly descended from Super Sayain 2, thankful that she hadn't noticed. Trunks walked over to the couch and put on that fake smile on his face, he would have to come up with something to explain what had happened and he would have to fast.

Pan felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and with out thinking she let her cheek brush it, she felt the hand stiffen under the contact but soon it relaxed, Pan turned her head to see who had offered the comforting jester. Black orbs soon meat blue ones, for a split second she was lost in his gaze, for a few seconds she wanted to hold him kiss him but the seconds where stolen away by the sound of Jonathan waking up.

Jonathan soon opened his eyes and his gaze landed on the many people surrounding him, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta had already came back in the house and were relieved to find Trunks next to Pan and Jonathan safe and sound, although they where a little suspicions as to why he was laying on the couch but knew that if Trunks had fought him he would be laying in a crater instead.

Jonathan slowly sat upon the couch looking around and noticing the hand on Pan's shoulder, and looked up to see who it belonged to. His eyes landed on Trunk's eyes and saw a hint of something he couldn't make out, but he didn't really care about that he was more concern as to why he had his hand on Pans shoulder.

"So what happened?" Jonathan asked as he pulled Pan away from Trunks. Trunks noticed it and growled under his breath.

"You fainted." Trunks said the most embarrassing thing that came to his mind. Vegeta couldn't help the smirk that played on his face Trunks was going to make this mans life a living hell.

Jonathan couldn't help the blush that fell on to his cheeks. Pan looked at Trunks with a scowl and Trunks looked back at her as if he had no idea what she was complaining about.

"Why did I faint?" Jonathan said the next thing that came to his mind.

"Well, Trunks, being the bad driver he is, crashed the car into the house." Pan said never taking her eyes off Trunks, she wanted to see his ever reaction. Trunks was a little surprised, so she thought she could handle him in this kind of game, he would see about that.

"Yeah, I was on a business call, being the president of a motley billion dollar company can be dangers, you know how that is. Oh you don't do you?" Ever one in the room was trying to hold back there laughter , everyone but Pan, Trunks, and Jonathan, who was a little insulted and wondering why they wouldn't take there eyes off each other.

Pan was about to exploded with rage, she got off the couch and grabbed Trunks' arm and walked out the room asking no one in particular to excuse them. Pan rounded the corner and pushed Trunks up against the wall.

"Uw, Pan I love it when you man handle me." Trunks said, in a playful voice. Pan brushed off Trunks' comment.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pan barked. Trunks was surprised at that, she was really going to stand here and play the victim, she must have forgotten what she did. He had ever reason to act like this. He wouldn't just sit here and take it.

"Me, what the hell is wrong with you, first you leave the country with out a simply good bye, then you come back with this backstreet bitch." Pan was shocked out of her mind she didn't think he would be mad about that, she began to back up into a corn, but Trunks was not letting her retreat. He slowly advanced on her, he could feel the heat between them growing.

Pan looked into his eyes they didn't hold anger, rage, or disappointment; it held something that she was sure was in her eyes as will, lust. Trunks closed the distance between them, Pan could fell his breath on her neck, she looked into his eyes, they where calling to her she got lost in them suddenly it was as if they where the only ones in the world. She completely forgot about her family her promise to her heart, her future husband, it was amazing that just being this close to him made her completely forget about everything and everyone. She wondered what would happen if they where to kiss.

Pan slowly brought her lips to meet with that of her enchanter. Their breath begin to tease each others lips, they let their eyes drifted shut as their lips became inches away from each other, they let there lips begin to part, but stopped dead in their tracks as they where interrupted by someone's voice.

A/N: sorry it took so long. Yes I know dear god make her stop with this damn cliff hangers. Its ok I will post the next chapter soon. So I really am wondering what fool was that that interrupted there moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT, sadly.

You Don't See Me

Chapter4: Plan

Pan looked up and saw Bra walk into the room. She turned and looked into the eyes of the man who she was about to kiss. It all came back to her at once what she was about to do and who she was going to hurt by doing what she was about to do.

Trunks never took his eyes off of her, he could tell that he was slow losing her he dropped his head this was a battle he had lost.

That was all Pan need, to break the bond on her, she saw Trunks back away from her, she got out of the room before she didn't have the ability to.

Trunks didn't need to look to see she had left, he let his back slid down the wall behind him. His face slowly fell into his hands. Was this how it was going to be him going after her and her running from him. He put his head against the wall and looked over at his sister, for some reason it was like Pan had got on that plan all over again.

Bra walked over to her brother the need to help him was weighting on her, she had just ruined a important moment for her brother, and yet he wasn't mad at her yet he was just sad, but this sadness was different and she didn't want to let her brother feel this.

She walked over to him and placed a hand on her knees as she kneeled down in front of him.

"Are you ok?" Dumb question, she knew he wasn't ok but it was the only way she knew how to start the conversation. Her thoughts was interrupted by Trunks beginning to talk.

"I don't know Bra, I mean ever time I see her with that _guy_ I…..I…..it's like the day she left all over again. Bra I don't think I can live with out her, no I know I can't."

Bra smiled, it was ironic.

"One time I asked mom what love was, she said its when you can't live with out that person. If you don't get her just go yell at Dende."

Trunks got up and looked at Bra he knew she was trying her best to comfort him and just that fact alone that made him feel a little bit better about him self. It gave him enough courage to walk back into the room.

Trunks held out his hand to her, he helped her up and she began to walk back into the room, if he couldn't enjoy this night no one else would, at least not Jonathan.

Trunks walked into the room with a smirk on his face, yes he would have some fun.

A/N: Sorry took me so long and I know the chapter is short but I am about to write another one right now and post it. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT, sorry.

Now You See Me

Chaoter5: Dinner.

When Trunks walked back into the room he found his mother upset and yelling about something, she said that the dinner had burned in the oven and then she began to cry and run to Vegeta who was mad that she had wasted perfectly good food.

"I'm sorry Pan, I ruined your coming home party." Bulma said through muffled cries.

"Uh, who cares about that, I'm hungry women you better find some way to feed me goddamn it!" Vegeta said looking down at Bulma.

"Oh, is that all you can think of your stomach uhhh-" She was about to say more before she saw the look in his eyes, she knew what they asked of her, he hated to see her cry it was one of his weaknesses. She whipped her eyes and looked at Pan and smiled a worm smile, to show her that she was fine she could see the worry in her eyes.

"Ok how about we just go out to eat." Bra suggested to make her prances known, everyone looked at her and the lavender hair man who leaned up against the wall, with a devilish smirk on his face. But he wasn't looking at them no his eyes bore into the soul of a black haired sayain woman.

She felt his eyes boring into her very soul she didn't have to look to know he was in the room his prances was enough to take her breath away, how can he stile do this to her. Why dose her hurt continue to defy her.

"How about I take you all to this great restaurant?" Everyone looked at Jonathan, who made the suggested, as if he had ruined everything with that comment when really all of them where to busy watching the contest between Trunks and Pan. Trunks trying to make her look at him, and Pan trying not to.

"I'll pay." Jonathan for some reason thinking that was why no one was talking, Goten was the first one to answer.

"Um, that might not be a good idea seeing as how we eat a lot and you might not be able to afford it." Goten said trying not to be rod.

Jonathan looked insulted but didn't think that was Goten's intention.

"Come on my father dose on a few companies here and there I'm sure I can afford it. Please I insist." Jonathan said with the up most class. Everyone had soon joined the conversation and agreed to go, and let him pay.

They had all got there coats and walked outside to their cars, on the way out Trunks just had to make Jonathan feel left out.

"Goten do you have your car?" Trunks asked, knowing the answer.

"No, man I fl-" Goten caught his self as he realized what Trunks was doing, he shot daggers at him and quickly cleaned it up.

"Um I flu the car into a wall, so I got a ride from my mom. I'll just rid there with you." Goten said giving Trunks a punch in the arm with enough force to cause pain but not enough to send him flying.

"Um, Mrs. Son do you mind if we get a ride with you?" Jonathan asked Vidal.

"Sure hun." Trunks looked at Vidal and then turned away, he didn't want anyone to be nice to this new comer who would soon be leavening just as soon as he came.

They all got into their cars and drove off towards the restaurant that Jonathan had suggested. It was an up scaled restaurant that one would go on if they wanted to impress some one.

They all walked into the restaurant with Jonathan in the front of the pack everyone else stud aside. Jonathan approached the man at the front desk with a smile.

"Um… my I have a table for thirteen, please." The stuffy middle age man looked up from his book at Jonathan with a look of aggravation.

"Do you have a reservation." He asked.

'Um….no it was a last minute thing." Jonathan replied shakily.

"_Um…_will-" the man mocked.

"-this is not a last minute please make a reservation and then come back in a month." Trunks was in the back laughing his head off, oh this was rich.

"Will I don't have a month." Jonathan said sliding a fifty dolor bill on the man's stand. The man began to laugh hysterically.

"Are you trying to brave me, with this? What, what is this? I get tips bigger then this. Go a way small man." The man said still laughing. Trunks came out of the crowd of his family laughing his head off, he had seen Jonathan embarrassed enough for right now.

Trunks came to the stand you couldn't see his face because he was hunched over laughing, he put his hand on the man's stand as he tried to recover him self.

The man looked down at him, of course not knowing who he was.

"Excuse me, but if you are with this small fry then you should just leave." Trunks raised his head at that comment. The man felt his breath get caught in his throat.

"No I am not with him. But I am with some one who is with him. And yes I will forgive you, because I assume that being the fool you are that you didn't realize who I was. Or am I mistaken?" Trunks said in a stuck up kind of way. The man quickly ran around his table towards Trunks.

"No sir, you are completely correct for give me please. Right this way." The man lead them to the V. I.P room where the real fun would begin.

A/N: you like it you love it you want some more of it. Ok corny I know. I would like to thank the people who try and help me with my grammar thank you it means a lot. So please continue to Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT.

Now you see

Chapter6: Dinner pt.2

Everyone made there way to there sets, and waited for the food to come. Bra and Goten sat together, while their son Goki sat in a buster set. Vegeta and Goku sat at the ends of the table representing that they where the heads of the family. Trunks sat next to Pan and Jonathan sat across the table from her. Gohan sat across from Videl and next to his father that sat next to his mother. Bulma and Vegeta both sat next to each other, this was the way they sat as the massive dinner began.

Trunks looked over at Pan and just admired her beauty, Pan looked over at Trunks who was just starring at her, and he wasn't even trying to hide it, he openly starred at her. She didn't like the way he looked in to her eyes as if he where boring into her soul. As if he where asking her to realize something that was right in front of her, but then he turned his eyes to the waiter who stud in front of them, the waiter who Pan hadn't even noticed.

"Um I'll have a pasta carcajou, and the lady here will have a salad." Jonathan said pointing to Pan. Everyone at the table laughed, Pan tried to holed back her laughter to it was funny, her eating a salad.

Trunks' cleared his throat and looked at the waiter, with a smile that showed mischief and a charm.

"The lady will have my usual and so will everyone else at the table except for him bring him his, what ever it was." Trunks said waving at Jonathan, as if he where of no importance's. The waiter walked away seeing as no one had an objection to the order, they all knew that Trunks was Sayain and wouldn't order something as puny as a salad.

Trunks looked over at Jonathan.

"Are you sure you want to pay I mean there are a lot of us?" Jonathan looked into Trunks' eyes with out fear, something that was rear for the Sayain Prince. Of course the foolish human didn't realize what he was doing and of course Trunks pardoned him for his ignorance, but next time he wouldn't be so lenient.

"Trust me I can handle it." Trunks smirked.

"There are very few women I trust." Every man at the table smirked that was a direct insult to his man hood, of course Trunks couldn't just leave it hanging like that.

"And even fewer men." Trunks added after a long amount time, and held a look in his eyes that said that Jonathan would regret his foolish choice of challenging him.

Trunks was done tormenting Jonathan for now, he now had to work on making Pan a little uncomfortable. He thought as a smirk slid on his face.

(Small lime, Maqsoodah Do not read.)

Trunks slowly slid his hand off the table and placed it on Pans thigh, he felt her jump a bit and then try and shake his hand off. She then looked over to him in confusion, she then saw the mischief in his eyes and felt a little uneasy before she could react he began to move his hand on to her inner thigh a place where no man had been. Pan bit her lip as excitement crapped through her body, her eyes began to role in the back of her head as he began to move his hand back and forth causing her to move her hips back and forth in a slow rhythm.

Trunks slowly felt her flower in between his two fingers as he began to move back and forth, he thought she wouldn't be so accommodating but as he began to feel her move her hips the look of pleasure that was on her face was priceless, he then notice she began to pick up her pace a bit, he smirked but then felt him self reacting to her state of pleasure. He quickly removed his fingers from her flower.

Pan shot her head back down and looked at Trunks with daggers. Trunks lifted his two fingers that had just pleasured her to his lips and liked them clean, he smirked at the look on her face.

(Ok Lime over, Maqsoodah you can read again.)

Pan looked down at Trunks' pants and saw his hard shaft and was about to place her hand on it for pay back but stopped as she heard him whisper just low enough for her to hear.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you. You see I don't mind taking you right now. And trust me woman I may be half Sayain but I stile have the basic need to mate." He said with a playful smile and Pan turned around as she noticed the many eyes looking at her, she sunk back in the chair in embarrassment. Jonathan hadn't noticed a thing.

A few minutes later some waiters came and asked everyone to stand up and off to the side, they did as they where told. About five waiters came caring five tables and connected it to the tables already there. Jonathan wondered what it was for he tapped one of the waiters on the shoulder.

"Um… what are all the tables for?" The man looked at him.

"It's so all the food will fit." The man and the rest of the waiters told them that they where able to set down again. Everyone sat in there same sets and waited for the food to come out. In a matter of minutes sixty one plates came out, each person got four large plates of food. Jonathan had a same heart attach as he saw everyone at the table lick there lips at the deletions food that they where being served, he looked over at Trunks and saw the smirk on his face.

"Wow you guys sure can eat, Pan I never knew you could eat so much." Pan smiled a Son grin,

"Oh I'm just a bit hungry from the flight." As soon as the all the plates where sat on the table everyone started to dig in, and Jonathan ate as if he where a bird compared to them. Jonathan made the foolish attempted to try and talk to the Sayains as they ate.

"Will Mr. Briefs how did you and your wife get Capsule Corporation started." He said a bit nervous, Vegeta grunted at him and continued eating. Jonathan then turned his attention to his future father in law.

"So Mr. Son how did you met your wife." Gohan looked at him and then went back to eating. Jonathan just thought that they couldn't talk because there mouths where full.

"Will me and Pan met at a park right out side of the collage dorms, she was sitting there reading a book, I just had to say hi. You see she was reading my favorite book Ghost stories; it's a book about a lot of famous Ghost stories. There's this one in there about this little boy who got lost in the woods and was captured by this great bes-" Vegeta slammed his fork on the table.

"Do you ever shut the fuck up?" Jonathan looked at him shocked.

"Will um-"

"I guess not. No body cares how you met and if they do then they are damn fools. If you say one more word I will blast your worthless ass into the next diminution. Got it? Good. Now shut the fuck up." Vegeta said.

"Thank you." Trunks said and then everyone began to eat again.

After everyone got done eating the waiter came with the bill and gave it to Jonathan as a request from Trunks. Jonathan looked at all the zeros and looked back up at Trunks who just sat there with a smirk plastered on his face. Jonathan then looked at Pan with pleading eyes. She sighed and grabbed the bill from Jonathan and looked at Trunks.

"Come on Trunks you know he can't afford it." Trunks grabbed the bill slowly and lingered for a while as he touched Pans hand.

He looked over the bill then whispered low enough so that only Pan could hear.

"This is so much money, you will be paying me back in more ways then one."

Trunks smirked and then paid the bill.

After they left the restaurant they all went home they all said there good byes and went to there comfortable beds. Bulma was on her way up to Vegeta when she felt her arm being grabbed she turned around to see Trunks on the steps with pleading eyes.

"Mom please don't let them sleep in the same room." He said Bulma was never able to say no to him when he held his pleading eyes.

Bulma walked up and entered Pan and Jonathans room they where just about to start unpacking.

"I'm glad I caught you Pan I don't want to seem like a old fashion type of women but I don't think you guys should share the same room unless your married, so Pan I'm moving you down the hall the room right next to Trunks'. Ok great." Bulma left before they could object. Pan grabbed her bags and walked down the hall to her new room she was thankful that Trunks wasn't there to annoy or violate her. She entered her room and began to unpack.

A/N: Its been a while I hope you like the chapter. Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT blah blah blah……..

Now you see me.

Chapter 7: Truth

Pan laid her suit case on the bed as she began to unpack; she took her ponytail off her rest and tied her hair up. She looked at all her clothes; she hated unpacking it was the worst job ever. Pan turned around as she heard the door open to her room, not even Jonathan had enough carriage to walk into her room with out knocking, and only one man would do such a daring thing.

Black orbs met blue crystal eyes for a moment she was lost in them but quickly brought her self back to reality. She turned around and sat on the bed with rage in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Pan asked with venom. Trunks slowly approached her with a devious smirk.

"Will I came for my reward." Trunks said as he continued to advance on her. Pan began to get a little uncomfortable the way he looked at her and the way he walked towards her gave her an eerie feeling.

"What reward?" Pan said to nervous to remember what she had agreed to.

"Come on Pan that bill wasn't cheep; I'll need a lot of reimbursement." He said, with his smirk growing, Pan stud up and walked over to the window showing her back to Trunks.

"Trunks I don't know what you're implying." Trunks walked up behind her, she could feel his breathe on her neck she closed her eyes as she envisioned him behind her.

Trunks brushed her hair aside and began to kiss the back of her neck and heard a little moan escape from her lips. That moan sent him over the edge he slammed her against his pelvis so she would have the pleasure of feeling his hardening shaft, she began to move her hips and the rush she was giving him was taking him to new heights. Trunks rapped his arms around Pan and began to move his hips. There movements where instinctive, they both where on the verge of losing control, Trunks pushed her up against the wall and began to message her breast, Pans mouth began to open as she let a moan be released from her lips it was just to much to bear. They where both about to remove there cloths when they heard a knock at the door.

Pan looked at Trunks and then pushed him off of her, she walked to the door but not daring to open it.

"Who is it?" She said with a raspy voice.

"It's Jonathan. Can I come in?" Pan looked over at Trunks, who stud by her bed topless he really did like making her nervous. Trunks looked at her and sighed, he grabbed his shirt and walked to the door, he opened it before she could say anything. He walked out the door while putting his shirt on, and Jonathan standing there in raged. Trunks couldn't stop the comment from coming out.

"Well I guess will have to _do_ _it _some other time." And with that he left knowing that comment had said it all.

Jonathan turned to Pan with rage in his eyes but stopped as he noticed the beauty in front of him.

"So care to tell me what that was about?"

"Nothing it was just Trunks being Trunks." Pan said a bit nervous.

Jonathan walked into her room in sat on her bed.

"Are we ok?" He asked a little unsure of him self. Pan walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Listen my love, we are more then ok were in love and there's no one in the world I would rather be with then you. Ok?" She said.

"I love you Pan." Jonathan said laying a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." They lay in each others arms for awhile before Jonathan noticed she was beginning to get sleep.

"Ok I guess I should get back to my room."

"No just stay a little bit longer." Jonathan sighed.

"I can't, ok good night baby." Jonathan said as he rolled her on the bed he walked out the room as she fell into her slumber.

A/N: Ok sorry had finals couldn't get to the computer but now that I am on summer break the chapters will start rolling in hopefully ok review bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZGT.

AN: Sorry it took me so long to put this up its just that I had writers block (Never happened before, when I want to write it always just comes out like you know) but it just wouldn't work and I tried everything, from watching sad love movies, reading my favorite fan fictions, Sayains can't fight destiny, Surviving together (all three of them), Seduction (and the sequel), Beyond this day (The saddest story in the world), Falling in love a First time (and the sequel to that), I read Never say Never, and a lot of other stories but non of it worked, I even listened to the saddest songs ever, but it didn't work it wasn't until I started to read over some of the reviews was I able to write more. So I would really love to thank you for all of your reviews I was about to cry when I thought I couldn't write any more so thank you thank you very much, and so with out further time being wasted here is the 8th chapter of Now you see me.

Now you see me

Chapter8: Family get together part 1

Pan woke up latter on that day she slowly sat up from her bed and mad her way to the bath room. When she got there she washed her face brushed her teeth she was much to hungry to bath now. She walked out the bath room and grabbed her rob and walked down stairs to the kitchen. When she got there she saw Bulma in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone and Vegeta, Goten, Bra, and their son Gojin all were waiting for their breakfast. Pan said hey to everyone as she took a set beside her cousin.

"Good morning." Came a voice from the entrance to the kitchen, Pan didn't even have to see the face to know that it was Trunks.

Trunks smirked when she didn't look at him it was just to funny so she was going to try to ignore him lets see how long that could last.

Trunks slid into the set next to Pan, Pan didn't make any movement to acknowledge him. Trunks lifted up one finger in put it right in front of Pans face. Pan looked at the finger then at Trunks who had this stupid grin on his face like he was a big kid.

"Can you get that finger out of my face?" Pan said in a warning ton.

"I could." Trunks didn't move his finger though and he began to move his finger around and around making a circle.

"I'm not touching you I'm not touching you." Trunks continuously said.

"Trunks get your finger out of my face before I kick your but." Pan threatened.

"As if you could." Trunks said all the while everyone not paying any attention to them, they were use to it although it was usually Trunks being annoyed and Pan being annoying, but the game was the same.

Before anyone knew it pan had tackled Trunks to the floor and began to wrestle on the ground, Pan got on top of Trunks and started punching him in the chest Trunks grabbed her arm and twisted her over, Trunks got on top of Pan and pinned her hands above her head.

"Give?" Trunks asked with a smirk.

"Give!" Pan said and pushed Trunks off of her they got up and sat back in their sets. Pan punched Trunks in the shoulder, Trunks looked at her and noticed her smiling, Trunks then hit her on the back, Pan slapped him on the back, Trunks elbowed her in the rib, Pan then slapped him on the back of his head causing him to jerk his head forward.

"Ow, what the hell." Bulma then picked up the frying pan and slapped Trunks in the face.

"Wha… again ow what was that for?" Bulma went back to cocking.

"It was for saying that bad word." Bulma said.

"What! Mom I'm a grown man."

"You're still my little Trunksi wankski." Bulma said in a baby voice. Trunks waved her off and continued to wait for his food, after a couple of minutes the food had been ready they all began to eat, Jonathan walked in and noticed Trunks and Pan play fighting while eating, he then looked over and noticed Vegeta eating he quickly walked over to Trunks' side off the table.

"Good morning." Jonathan said to Trunks, Trunks didn't acknowledge him, Jonathan then motion to ask Trunks if he could sit in Trunks' set.

"Uh Trunks do you mind?" Jonathan said in a nice voice, Trunks looked at the set next to him then up and down at Jonathan.

"No I don't mind if you sit next to me." Trunks said and continued to eat. Jonathan then sat down next to Trunks and began to eat some food Bulma had made for him. After they where done eating everyone went into the living room, Pan sat on the couch next to Jonathan.

"So everyone you all know what today is right?" Everyone looked at Bulma and nodded everyone except for Pan and Jonathan. Pan looked at everyone as they nodded then hit her self up side the head for not remembering.

"Right to day is the yearly get together of the whole Z gang." Jonathan looked around still confused.

"What the Z gang?" Jonathan asked, Pan.

"Oh it's just like family and close Friends." Pan said then she remembered Piccolo.

"Yeah and one of are Friends always show up in a green costume that looks pretty really but isn't." Pan laughed nervously. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Vegeta pushed him self off the wall and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to the GR tell Kakarrot to gone me when he gets here a long with the monk." Vegeta said and left the room. Everyone sighed would Vegeta ever change, they hoped so.

Jonathan looked on in confusion. "What's a GR, and who is Kakarrot?" Everyone laughed everyone but Pan, she was use to the dumb questions.

"Kakarrot is a nick name Vegeta gave him and a GR is like a gym, that's all." Pan lied quickly, she was getting pretty good at that.

Trunks smirked he just got the worse idea ever.

"Say Jonathan um the guys usually play a game of football and after that they go to the GR its kind of a tradition, would you like to be a part of that I would really be looking forward to it. That is if you are man enough I mean even Bra and Pan will be playing but if you don't feel up to it …" Trunks said in a very challenging voice. Pan gave Trunks a death glare.

Jonathan notice what he was doing but he would not back down from this guy who clearly wanted Pan, and plus he had an advantage over Trunks papered brat Briefs who probably never even fought a fight in his interred life, he probably got his servants to fight for him.

"Sure I don't mind, in fact I'll be looking forward to it." Jonathan said. Pan looked at him.

"Honey maybe this isn't such a good idea." Trunks balled his fist up, he hated to be reminded that Pan wasn't his.

Jonathan looked at her, assuming that she was worried that he would hurt her family.

"It's ok I promise I wont hurt your Family. Ok." He said planting a kiss on her lips, everyone looked at the anger in Trunks' eyes as he saw Pan close her eyes, Trunks couldn't take their show of affection he walked out of the room and went up the stairs to his room. Trunks opened his drawer and pulled out a peace of paper, he sat down on his bed and began to read the latter that Pan had written for him the day she left.

_To my dearest Trunks_

_I am so very sorry for the way things ended between me and you, the night when you told me that I couldn't go to your birth day party Bra and I came up with a plan so that I could go with out you getting mad. Trunks I have loved you all my life and that night when you kissed me I couldn't breathe I felt like I could die right there. You are the only man I have ever loved and you where the man to take my first kiss, life couldn't be more perfect in that very moment. I couldn't believe that I had deceived you and tricked you into believing that I was someone else. I am so very sorry I lied to you my heart has always been yours and it is something that you took with out me knowing it. You stole the one thing I can't take back; you are the only man that could ever have my heart. I am sorry I broke yours. I know you can never love me so I go with my undying love. I pray that one day you can forgive me. _

_Sign_

_A regretful soul. _

8888888888

Pan looked around on the couch, and couldn't find Trunks, her need to find him was great and she didn't know why but she felt he was in pain.

Pan searched out his ki and found it in his room, she went up the stairs and into Trunks room she had never knocked before so why start now. She found him on the bed sitting and reading something that looked like a letter. Pan walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, and without warning Trunks laid his head on her lap, and he snuggled up on the bed. Pan was surprised at first but soon began to rub his hair. She was use to this, Trunks was such a big baby but he was her baby.

Trunks rested his head on her lap and was happy when she began to play with his hair, he loved it when she did that, she loved everything she did, as long as it was with him. But he didn't need a lover right now he needed his friend.

"Pan?" Trunks asked as he closed his eyes.

"Yes?" She said as she continued to run her fingers through his long lavender locks.

"Are you mad at me?" Trunks said a little unsure of him self.

"No, Boxer boy, just wondering why you're acting like this. Is this pay back for the birth day thing, have you still not forgiven me?" Pan asked a little said. Trunks sat up and looked at her as she looked down at her fingers. Trunks couldn't believe that she thought that this was pay back. He used his hand to lift up her face so that she could look at him.

"Pan I was never mad at you, I was mad at myself for taking so long to realizes that I am madly and hopelessly in love with you. Pan you are the only woman for me and not being with you is like denying the air to my lungs woman. I can't breathe with out you I can't live with out you. I refuse to live with out you, I need you Pan more then I need air to breathe. Pan every day when I'm not with you is like an eternity in hell, but I'd do it all even if it's just to hold you in my arms for the fraction of a second. Pan I don't know how else to say it, woman I love you with all my heart and then some."

Pan let the tear she had been holding back slip from her eyes, this is what she had wanted to hear all her life this was the man she had loved all her life, he was now telling her that he more then loved her that he needed her.

Pan let her lips part as she began to close the space between them Trunks' lips parted as he moved closer to the woman of his dreams. Their lips met for the first time in years, the kiss was soft and loving, all of the pain they had felt all the pain they had caused one another was meaningless in that moment everything they had wanted had fought so hard for was all in that kiss a kiss that was unlike any other they had ever had it was not just a kiss but so much more then that it was as if all the bad thing that had happen between them where all leading them up to this moment this time this perfect kiss, the kiss of lovers.

**LEMON LEMON LEMON, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM.**

As they melted into each others arms nothing but sweet surrender was in store for them, air became un needed all that they needed was each other. Pan let her fingers get tangled in his hair, his long lavender hair, as he laid her down on the bed as softly as possible, he didn't wish to damage his cargo. He slowly let his hands explore her body as he began to undo her shirt, but her shirt didn't seem to come off fast enough as his hunger for her began to grow. Pan struggled to get his shirt undone, she was fumbling with each button, and becoming more frustrated by the minute. She couldn't take the need any more as she ripped his shirt off, Trunks smirked.

Pan discarded the useless peace of clothing to the floor, as she began to move her hands to his belt, she then ripped the rest of his clothing off until he was wearing nothing but his blue boxers, witch happen to have a very hard member begging for attention, Pan then rubbed the appendage, and when she got a moan from her partner she picked up the pace.

Trunks Removed Pans bra and began to message her breast, he then brought his tongue down on the right one and slowly licked the tip of her nipple, Pan's back arched as the pleasure became to much for her, Trunks then let his lips lead him to her flower witch had already been deprived long enough, Trunks slowly let his tongue be driven into her opening, she then in closed her legs around his neck and pushed his head deeper into her, she began to buck her hips as she came close to her release, Trunks then moved his fingers in to help his tongue, He then pumped two fingers inside of her licking and pumping all at the same time, she was being pleasured much to much to stop the release that came out, Trunks lapped up her heavenly juices, He then crawled on top of her, she would not be the only one satisfied to day, Trunks positioned him self in front of her opening and looked into her loving eyes before he plunged in to her flower, he let his lips mask her screams. He had not known she was a virgin, and he couldn't have been happier then he was now, he waited until her screams of pain became thoughts of pleasure, she then began to buck her hips, and he began to pound into her over and over again taking her to places she had never dreamed of going, as she cried out his name, and he roared hers, they both came as they reach there picks and collapsed onto each other.

**LEMON OVER LEMON OVER YOU MAY READ.**

Trunks looked at Pan and images of her and Jonathan doing what he and her had just done stormed his thought, Her calling Jonathans name in the pick of her ecstasy ravaged his thoughts, He wouldn't let that happen he would be the only one who would take her as he had just done he and he alone and what he was about to do would make sure of that.

Trunks kissed pan on the croak of her neck, and whispered I love you, as he sank his teeth into Pan making her scream out his name, as she uncontrollable sank her teeth into him.

A/N: Wow, I don't now what to say Pan you little whore, huh, will how will Jonathan react to these new changes, oh and I just want to say I was so not planning for this to happen it's just my hands began to start typing and they just took over it was like I couldn't control it. Will review, and sorry for taking so long.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT.

Now You See me

Chapter9: Family get together part 2

Pan sat up in bed, as the sheet slipped off of her she realized that she had nothing on, she quickly pulled the cover up over her body, she looked around the room to see where she was. The room was all too familiar, she was in Trunks' room, images of what had happened stormed her brain, she quickly put her hand on her face to cover it. She slowly got out of the bed with the sheet still around her. She bent down to pick up her clothing that had been taken off hours ago. She began to put her panties on but stopped when she heard the door open, she quickly grabbed the sheet and covered her self. She looked up to see Trunks walk in with an apple in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Good evening, my love." Trunks said in a casual voice. He made his way over to the bed and sat on the other end. He looked up at Pan she looked so beautiful with her curly black hair slumped over her shoulders and she had the glow of a satisfied woman. Trunks couldn't help the smirk that played upon his lips he had done thing to Pan in the past hours that he felt all to ready to do again.

Trunks began to move closer to her on the bed but she slowly began to move away from him, he again made a move closer to her and she again made a move to get away from him.

Trunks looked up at Pan and the look on her face shook his body to the core she didn't have to say he felt it through there bond, she wanted to go back to _him_.

Trunks got off the bed and walked over to the window, he looked out of it at the tables they were setting up for the get together. But he didn't look at them he was looking at her although he couldn't see her still she felt his gaze burn right through her, he knew, she didn't know how, but he knew what she wanted to do. His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I remember the day you left for the states, it was the worse day of my life. At first I tried to deny that I cared about you but my father wouldn't allow it. So I ran to your house and you weren't there, already I had this terrified feeling that I had lost you for ever, I saw the letter that wrote on the bed I grabbed it and ran to the air port."

"Trunks way are you telling me this." But Trunks just ignored her and continued.

"I got there looked around and you were no where to be found. I called Bra and asked her what airport you where at she told me Atlantic airs, and I…. I was at Con." Trunks laughed at his stupidity, he had been in such a rush to get to her that he hadn't even thought of looking for her ki before he blasted off.

"After you left taking my heart with you, I went to your fathers house everyday and asked him for your hand in marriage, he bet my ass everyday for two weeks strait, finally he gave in and said yes as long as I don't tell you my feelings until you return from collage. I was there you know I stud across the street waiting for come out off the air port, Dende how I wish I had gone to the wrong one, I stud there with a dozen white roses, your favorite, and a ring the held your favorite butterfly. I was the happiest man in the world in that one moment that one moment when I thought you where mine. I wanted to rip my heart out to see you in his arms his lips on you touching you where only I should."

Trunks continued to look out the window as if she weren't even there. He had been through so much to be with her, and still she wanted to remain fateful to another man, a man who would die the next time he touched his mate.

"Leave."

Pan shot her head up, she hadn't know he loved her that much, but she had made a promise to Jonathan she loved Jonathan now and not Trunks, but still she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Trunks I-"

"I SAID GET OUT!!!" Pan jumped never had he talked to her this way not even when he found out about the mask thing she knew all to will that she had hurt him.

"Listen Trunks I am sorry about what happen between us it was a mist-"

"You don't get it do you, all this time I have wanted you I have needed you, I have lived for you, when you were in my arms I just laid there looking at you and your beautiful hair, everything about you I love. In that moment everything made since like you and I where the greatest plan ever made and I had nothing to do with it! Like fate had drown us together in that one moment…….. Nothing will ever hurt me as much as your reaction to that same experience."

Trunks had turned around and was facing her now, he had block the bond from her he didn't want her know they were bonded, she didn't deserve to know.

Trunks turned back around and again looked out the window.

"Now get out." Pan stud there for a second and then picked up her things and left with the sheet wrapped around her. As soon as the door shut Trunks hit the floor and pounded the ground in frustration.

88888888888

Pan came down stairs to find everyone gathered around in the front room talking Jonathan was sitting off to the side looking at Picahlo and Trunks was up against the wall talking with Goten, Pan saw everyone look at her when she came down the stairs and everyone smiled happy to see her everyone but Trunks who stud off to the side watch Jonathans movements like a hock.

Jonathan walked up to Pan and put his arm around her shoulder, that was all it took. No one really followed the movement but everyone heard the aftermath which was Jonathan flying through the window everyone gasped as they saw trunks standing over Jonathan getting ready to pound Jonathan further into the ground, one punch broken rib second broken arm third broken skull. Trunks stud up an walked over to Pan with the blood of her betroth on him. He bent over and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, and unable to refuse his sweet tongue Pan rapped her arms around him as he carried her up stairs to the bed that they had just made love on.

Pan blinked and looked over at Jonathan who was coming towards her, it had been dream of some sort she looked at Trunks and the look on his face said it would became a realty if she let him touch her, to avoid Jonathans hug she quickly hugged bra who was to her right, and walked off as if not seeing Jonathan at all.

Trunks watched Pan walk off with Bra and smirked, dende he loved this bond.

Goten saw the smile on Trunks' face and knew he had been up to no good. He leaned over to his long time best friend and smiled.

"What did you do?" Trunks' smirk got bigger.

"Will, as you know did bond with Pan, of course unknown to her, so I sent her a little lets say video of what would happen if she ever aloud that _man_ to touch. It had a lot to do with his death and me taking her again and again and again." Trunks roared with laughter.

"You sick man."

A/N: I would like to say sorry about taking so long and to my fan you know who you are I am sorry I took so long to finish this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT.

Now You See Me

Chapter 10: Family reunion part 3

Trunks looked over at Goten and sighed as he left the room full of people, what was he thinking? Why did he pour his heart out to her like that, was he crazy, he should have known that she would react like this, was it not enough that he had already lost her once, now it seemed that he was bent on running her away. Maybe he should just give up and let her be, did he really deserve her? She was everything that he had ever wanted just couldn't see, and just because he sees her now dose he have a right to take her from some one who knew how amazing she was from first sight. Could he really blame Jonathan for being with Pan, he knew he couldn't, it was just he was taking out his rage, the anger that he held for himself his own pride his own stupidity that made him so mad at Jonathan. Pan, she who had loved him forever, she who he was to blind to have seen, he didn't deserve her and yet and yet the thought of not having her, of living with out her seemed next to impossible. But was it really fair to her to continue on this way taking her virginity that way, Dende he sickened him self, he had stolen it from her, fuck the fact that she had not protested, she couldn't have known it would go that far, but he did he had hoped it would and it had, and she had no experience and then he had marked her, he was really the worse person in the world right now, did he really have such low morals that he would have done something like that with out thinking about the effects it would have on her life, no he never thought once about her pain and what she really wanted all he thought about was what he wanted and what he needed, he really was the most selfish person in the world right now, who knows what she could be thinking of him right now, he knew that it was nothing good, he had used her body her soul and gave her nothing but pain, sham, and regret in the end. How could he have done something like that to someone whom he claimed to love?

Goten had been right behind Trunks the whole time, he really couldn't believe that Trunks did this, he knew better then anyone that Trunks and Pan were meant to be together but there is away for everything, and what Trunks did was not the way, forcing Pan into the relationship was no way to insure that she would love him, in fact it was a good way to make sure that she hated him forever. Really what was Trunks thinking when he pulled this dumb ass stunt?

Goten grabbed Trunks' shoulder and world him around to face him when they got into the hallway.

"So! Why the hell did you do something so careless?!" Goten spat out. Unknown to Goten his words hit Trunks like a mortal blow.

"I don't know." Trunks said more to himself then to Goten, with his head lowered slightly.

"It's just that, I don't even know, she came there and everything just happened, I didn't even think about how she would feel or that I was taking her virginity, I didn't even think about the consequences I just, I wanted her so bad Goten that it hurt, and I'm not even talking about my erection even though that hurt to, it was my heart Goten my heart was pulling me to her, my soul was calling out for her, and I know it sounds dumb but the last time I ignored those parts of me I lost her, I thought that maybe…..just maybe if I just……if I just ignored my head and followed….followed my heart then maybe…….just maybe she could be mine." And with that Trunks walked away words failing him, his heart failing him, his soul failing him, Trunks Briefs failing him.

8888888888

As Bra was pulled away from the small crowed and dragged into the study of the house. At first she was caught off guard but when she snuck a glance at Trunks she new all to well that he had done something to make Pan act so rash.

Pan finally came to a stop in the middle of the study, she took a deep breathe and looked over Bra's shoulder to make sure it was clear.

"Ok, Pan what is going on?" Pan took a deep breathe could she tell Bra, they had been friends forever, when they where kids they where inseparable but Pan had been gone for so long they where completely different people now, I mean Bra was married with a baby, and _she_ was engaged with a man who was so sweet and kind, but though she gave him her hand, she had given her heart away to a blue eyed lavender hair man years ago and just a few hours ago she gave him her body to , what the hell was wrong with her? How could she do that to…to… damn what was his name? Oh yes to Jonathan, he was so much in love with her and before she came here she was sure she felt the same way, but she wasn't so sure any more. How could she make such a stupid mistake I mean she acted like a horny little teenager, with out any control? It was so wrong but it felt so right, how could she have done something like that, and even more how could she be thinking of ways to do it again? I mean she wasn't married yet but no it was so wrong this choice shouldn't be left up to her she was still a little woozy from there loving. But could she tell Bra I mean what would Bra thing of her, would she think she was a trollop, a harlot, a wanton woman, even go so far as to think of her as a whore, what was she saying this was Bra her best friend she could tell her any thing. Couldn't she? Only one way to find out.

"Bra I sleep with your brother!" it came out in a rush of words and a bit loud but the point got across.

Bra watched Pan with a look of disappoint meant.

"I thought you had something big to tell me, trust me Pan everyone felt you and Trunks' ki spike and I don't want to embarrass you but we heard the moans and you yell his name, I'm pretty creped out about hearing my brother have sex." Bra shivered at the thought and began to act like she was about to through up, while Pan blushed to her toes. If they had heard could Jonathan have heard also I mean she was pretty loud?

"Will it's not like it's the first time you've heard him having sex." Pan said a little defensively. Bra laughed.

"That's true but he hasn't had sex with anyone since you've left. And god how I've enjoyed the silence, he's crazy about you Pan he has the marks to prove it." With that they both laughed.

Pan looked at Bra and took in a deep breathe and let it out as she sank into the couch behind her, God what had she been thinking, she must have been insane to have kissed him. She new that it would not stop there, she should have said something done something, but no she had let this happen, now what would she tell Jonathan on their wedding night, that she had lost her virginity to her first love, yeah that would go over will. Bra had walked over to the couch and sat next to Pan, she took her hand and said in a soft voice, choosing her words as best she could.

"Pan, I know that you must care for this Jonathan guy a lot but…….. will you be happy I mean will you be satisfied. I mean you and Trunks are……I don't know it's just that when you guys are with each other you guys come alive when you're together, and….. will I don't know I mean. Pan my brothers' happiness matters to me and as dose yours, and if you marry Trunks just because of what I say, you wont be happy and if your not happy then Trunks wont be happy, but if you marry Jonathan because you really want to and I mean reeeallly want to, then you'll be happy, even if Trunks wont. But I'd rather have one of you happy then both of you miserable." Pan looked at her long time best friend and felt the tears swell in her eyes, how horrible of a friend Pan had been she had never called Bra, she was never there to baby sit her cousin, when Bra and Goten needed a night to themselves, she had never came to visit, never sent her a gift on her birthday, but even after all that Bra was still….. still such a great friend, she really didn't deserve her.

Pan turned towards Bra and cried on her shoulder, Bra rapped her arms around Pan and let her cry her little heart out, when she noticed the mark on Pan's neck, Bra held back the gasp that threatened to come from her lips, she couldn't believe Trunks would do this. Bra would wait for Pan to tell her about it, the girl had to much on her shoulders right now, she didn't need a pep talk she needed a shoulder, and that was something that Bra was sure she could give. Oh Bra knew how it felt to have your heart in a lot of pain I mean it wasn't like she and Goten just knew they'd be together for ever no, they had a lot of hard times but in the end they triumphed over it all, and how she wished the same for Pan and Trunks.

Pan cried for her selfishness to Bra, she cried for the lose of her virginity, she cried for her betrayal to Jonathan, she cried for hurting Trunks, and she cried for the decision that she would have to make, the only choice she could make, Trunks had hurt her once, she had given him her heart and he had throw it in her face all she had to do was remember what he had said and done…

_**Flashback**_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said that love is just Love."_

_He was not just hearing things, she had really said that._

_Trunks looked at Pan with a shocked look plastered on his face. Pan couldn't figure out what was the look for. Did she say something wrong, was he mad at her or something._

_Trunks' first reaction was shock, and then as his mind went over what he felt about this woman that turned out to be his best friend, he was just blinded by rage._

"_How dare you?" Trunks said as he stud up from her bed unable to look at her any longer._

_Pan was still confused, was it because she had rubbed his back, no that couldn't be the reason she had done that a lot of times._

"_Trunks what's wrong?" Pan said getting a little worried._

"_Did you and Bra enjoy your little joke? Did you guys get a good laugh at making me fall in love with you then you break my heart. Was this pay back for me not inviting you to my party? Huh?!" Trunks yelled the last part, his hair started to flash gold._

_Pan was shocked, how the hell did he find out, what was she going to do? This was the reaction she feared for. She had to at least try to save there friend ship._

"_Trunks it was not like that, I didn't do this to get back at you I did this-"_

"_I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHY YOU DID IT!...How could you have ever called your self my friend, and then turn around and do this to me?" Trunks was looking down now, he was not mad at her so much, he was more mad at his self for falling for her._

"_Trunks please lesson to me, let me just tell you what happened." Pan was on the verge of tears, how could she have done this?_

"_I don't ever want to see you, talk to you, or even be in the same country as you ever again." Trunks had turned around to spit the words out._

_Pan had let her tears fall freely, she had destroyed there friendship._

"_Trunks-"_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP! Don't ever speak to me again." Trunks blasted out the room before she had a chance to object to what he had said._

_As soon as Trunks was gone, Pan felt her knees give out as she fell down and cried out her heart. She had lost the one thing she had worked so hard to keep. Her best friend hated her; the one person who knew her the best the one person who she had always loved hated her now._

_**End of Flashback**_

….. yes she just had to remember what he had said how he had hurt her, if she just keeps that in her mind, then maybe she can convince herself that maybe….. marrying Jonathan is the right thing to do. Yes she was sure it was the right thing to do.

Pan lifted her head off of Bra's shoulder, her eye still blurry from her tears.

"Bra…I'm going to marry Jonathan, and I'm going to do it here in Japan so that our families will know that it is Jonathan I love now, not Trunks." Pan looked Bra in the eyes not showing any signs of faltering from this life changing decision.

Bra sighed, Pan could deny the fact that Trunks and her belonged together, but in the end they both would just be unhappy, she hoped that Pan realized that before it was to late.

88888888

Trunks stud outside on the balcony, looking out on the world, what was he going to do, it all was going wrong, if only he had –

Before he could finish his thoughts Bulma had walked in.

"Trunks…..Pan has an announcement and she wants everyone there for it."

Trunks sighed and followed his mother down stairs to hear this 'announcement', oh god he hoped it wasn't bad news, he really didn't think he could take anymore of it today. They entered the living room everyone was already there and they where waiting for them to come. Trunks looked around the room and spotted Pan standing next to Jonathan, holding his hand. Trunks' first reaction was to go and kill Jonathan, but that was not something a low down dog like him deserve to do. So instead he walked over to the wall his father was leaning against, and mimicked the stoic look and stance.

Pan had not missed his entrance, but had tried not to notice it, but it was next to impossible not to, but no it didn't matter, what she would say would end any doubts that she had about her and Jonathan. She took a deep breathe and said what she needed to say.

"Ok everyone, me and Jonathan had thought to have our wedding in America, but we talked about it and we decided to have it here in Japan, in about one month."

And with that she ended her doubt, her life long one-sided love, and entered a life time of happiness, so she told her self but no matter how many times she said that to her self she could not stop her heart from screaming to truth of what she had just done, she had just broken the heart of her one true love.

A/N: I finally finished it and it took a long time I don't know when I will write the next chapter, but I don't want to reunion the story by rushing it out I want it to come to me with pure inspiration. Sorry if it takes a while.


End file.
